


Nothing But Love

by Thorin0209



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorin0209/pseuds/Thorin0209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>几个可爱的小故事，员工对于老板喜好的慢慢试探</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 琐碎的日常，Nothing But Love

The pain

当他们在试图阻止那位和善又疯狂的，一心为姐姐复仇的提尔曼医生时，Finch在偷换她的寻呼机时为了转移提尔曼医生注意力所说的每一句话，他敢对天发誓，都是真的。

疼痛对于他来说算是老相识了，自从那次让人无法释怀的车祸，这个不讨人喜欢的老朋友就一直死皮赖脸地追着他，用它柔软粘腻的手指头一根一根地缠住自己的后颈，脊椎，胫骨······Finch常常会在床头备一瓶止痛药，半夜疼得无法入眠时就吞上一两颗。

事实上，他从未离开过疼痛。

他在深沉的墨色攀爬上天际很久后关掉电脑，爬上铺着厚厚鸭绒被子和毛毯的大床，他尝试着平躺下来，把僵硬的脖子放在他那昂贵的，在医生建议下买回来的复健枕上。敲有三根钢钉的颈椎总是最先让人无法忍受的，自己原有的骨骼和筋腱似乎在本能地排斥着那些不属于他身体的部分，按常理来说排异反应应该早就结束，但是对于Finch来说，折磨人的疼痛似乎从未停止过。

他的腰部疼得让他没办法安静地躺好，按他自己的缄默的方式度过又一个无梦的夜，Finch只得在平躺和侧躺之间来回切换，试图找到一个正确的，让那疼痛不再那么难以忽视的角度和姿势。那是一种酸软的，让人浑身无力的疼痛，情意绵绵地从骨骼扩散到肌肉再扩散到每一个仍是鲜活的，或是分裂中的，亦或是将死的细胞和缝隙里。

醒来的他和往常一样僵硬，Finch颇费力地掀开沉重的，层层叠叠的被子和毯子。他坐在床沿思考了一下，还是往嘴里塞了两颗高浓缩的维生索C，从很久前他的大拇指就开始疼了，火烧火燎的疼，仿佛被重物狠狠地砸了一下。Finch总是在看自己左手的大拇指，他渴望在指甲盖儿里看见深紫色的瘀血或者是其他的什么玩意儿，可是他的大拇指和其他九个手指头一样，有点儿苍白，指尖冰凉，指甲底部虚浮地呈现淡紫色。

Finch想起前段时间看的那个年轻的女医生，她简直年轻得不能再年轻了，年轻得Finch觉得自己有理由怀疑她对自己忧心忡忡的诊断。他试图用一只冰凉的手握住滚烫的大拇指给它降温，可是那并没有起到什么实质性的作用，除了自己的右手的温度上升了不少，Finch又尝试着把左手的大拇指贴在面颊上，他知道那让自己看上去有些傻。图书馆里除了他没有第二个人，橱柜里久没有用过的狗链儿和项圈很安静地待在它们本该在的地方。

Finch用力地敲打了一下键盘，他忍受不了自己的系统在输入症状后跳出的那些——在他看来简直是系统故障——的词汇，他了解自己，即使可能不像自己所知的那样了解，但是他就是了解自己，Finch知道自己永远不会和那些病症扯上联系，永远也不可能。

他懊恼地在柜子里翻找着纱布绷带一类的东西，Finch在柜子很深的一角找到了一卷，他周边的空气缄默得几乎要凝固起来，他把那卷绷带抵在自己的大拇指指甲盖儿上，很用力地抵着，像很久很久以前，久到蒙上了重重的尘灰，久到Finch自己都很少，很少回忆的那些嵌着炭黑的记忆断层里，那样地用着同样的力度，在那儿，他努力克服着自己对血的恐惧帮另一个男人流血的左胳膊一层又一层地缠上厚厚的绷带，用尽自己所有的力气绞紧，试图止住流个不停的鲜血——

那个男人有着温柔的，深邃的蓝眼睛，微微花白的，好像总也理不干净的胡茬，柔软的声线，他的名字是——

“你这一觉睡得可有点儿长，”Finch睁开眼睛时，他能够感觉到自己湿透的后背和额头，他听得见自己微微急促的呼吸声，左眼角Reese的微笑一如以往地温柔与不可捉摸，仿佛覆盖着一层清晨里氤氲的薄霜，那个笑容在那儿慢慢地长成一片熠熠生辉的草坪，一座深灰的古堡悄然绽放。“你出了很多汗，是做了个噩梦吗。”Reese慢条斯理地从身边端过银亮的早餐盘子，手里拈着半颗蘸了巧克力的草莓，语气里没有一丁点儿疑问的意味。Finch几乎是不假思索地向铝盘上撒了一层巧克力粉的杏仁甜甜圈伸出了手，Reese反应很快地把盘子端开，在他看来自家老板还没从梦中清醒过来，“你还没刷牙，Harold。”

Finch摸过床头的眼镜戴上，他现在没有多少力气去质疑为什么自己的床边会出现一个西装革履，端着一盘子卖相很好早餐的Mr.Reese。他还沉浸在刚才不知所云的梦境里无法自已，他不知道为什么那个梦里的一切都那么的真实，真实得让他现在还有些后怕。

“今天脖子的状态不错。”Reese的手不知道什么时候来到了自己的后脖颈，那只温柔的覆盖着茧子的手很温柔地在那儿揉捏着，手法很专业，Finch不知道Reese在CIA的时候是否接受过专业的按摩训练，不过在现在的他看来这感觉和专门的没什么太大的区别，僵直的肌肉很快重新柔韧起来，从疼痛中解脱的感觉很好——真的很好。

Reese从自家老板正开始快速动眼时期的时候就坐在了他的床边，自家老板正在做噩梦，他从Finch湿漉漉的睫毛和抿紧的嘴唇可以看出来，Finch不戴眼镜的样子他很少见到，更别说还是姿势僵硬地躺在床上，闭着眼睛眼皮颤抖得厉害的时候了，Reese所能做的所有——以不惊醒Finch为前提——所有事只有轻轻地握住Finch裸露在外的左手大拇指，用自己的体温安慰他。说实话，在Finch给他的印象里，这个身体不太好的小个子男人的睡眠质量不是很好，极少的几次在图书馆的通宵也是很轻很浅的睡眠，仿佛一只警惕性很好的猫咪蜷起身子呼噜噜地打盹儿，可要是有人想趁他打盹儿时抚摸一下他的脑袋或胖乎乎的小爪子，他会马上睁开那双纹路深刻的豆绿色圆眼，尖爪在爪鞘里蓄势准备一掌挠在你脸上。

Reese实在不想以牺牲自家老板如此稀少的深度睡眠来达到拯救Finch于噩梦之中的目的。


	2. The touching

“噩梦一般是过大的压力和白天不愉快的经历导致的，”Reese轻轻捏了捏Finch的脖子示意他应该微微坐起来一些，并且把后背转向自己的方向，“而我想那两者都有。”

毕竟Root事件两人至今都还记忆犹新。

“今天没有号码，Mr.Reese，”Finch没动，他的声音听起来很单薄，像窗外那棵不知名的常绿树叶片上缓缓流淌的深秋所特有的霜露，一如既往地冷漠，“我想我昨晚打电话告诉你了，今天你可以休息。”

“为了确认你是不是再次丢下我单独行动——”Reese捏在Finch脖子那儿的手用力大了点儿，“或者，我想知道我们是不是又遇上了一个‘敏感’的号码。”Finch张了张嘴，可他还是识趣地闭上了，他说不出什么反驳的话，毕竟自己理亏，他所能做的只是用力翻了一个白眼，然后认命般地从床上半坐起身子，把背转过去对着表情模糊的Mr.Reese。

Reese偷偷摸进公寓的时候已经做好了十足的准备，被Finch发现后的对话他打好了腹稿并暗地里在脑子里循环了好几遍，但是他没有料到Finch此时的沉默。人生虽说是一场排演好的戏剧，但作为导演的自己并不能完全控制那流光溢彩的，散发着华美光彩的舞台，更别说那些身着戏服化着浓妆的演员们的一举一动，任何一场完美的舞台剧都要允许即兴发挥的演员，难办的只是男一号即兴发挥了一句颇有深意的台词，作为反派的男二号应该如何接招。

更为煎熬的，在于导演在台下看着尴尬的男二号，导演自己也不知道如何补救，只能任由观众们细小的宛若大群蚂蚁爬过的议论慢慢滋长，最终将导演淹没在宏大而泥泞的舞台彩光里。

Finch很聪明，他没有选择独住的别墅，而是一间多人公寓。Finch所在的那一间在楼梯的尽头，在一个阴暗的拐角里，楼道里有声控灯，但是Reese的脚步实在过于轻微和小心翼翼，他甚至害怕自己皮鞋踏在瓷砖地板上的声音会让那个警觉的小个子惊慌失措地从床上爬起来，再从不知道在哪儿的秘道兔子一样快速地逃走，要知道Finch总是给他那样的感觉。Reese费了点儿劲才开了锁，那一片黑暗差点儿让他怀疑自己的视力，他站在门口犹豫了片刻才把手伸向门把手，让自己的手淹没在那片凝固了一般凝实的黑暗里。

“今晚有烟花表演，”Reese湿漉漉的声音像唱歌一样，又带着啤酒花一般辛辣又美好的气息，在一片沉默里湿润地唱进Finch的耳朵里，“我想我们可以一块儿去，”他的语气里没有丝毫征求Finch意见的意味，倒像是在向Finch宣布一项决定，正经得紧，又逃不脱他本性的轻佻。

Finch整个上半身歪过来，表情混合着困惑与惊奇：“抱歉，什么？”

“我们今晚一起去看烟花。”Reese忍住喉咙里想笑的意味，好心地重复了一遍，站起来离开了Finch的卧室，那张迷人的脸在门缝里冲Finch软绵绵地笑了一下，在有点儿梦幻有点儿不真实有点儿让Finch无法适应的气氛里淡淡地铺陈开一方白得闪人眼睛的笑容，“现在你应该刷个牙，洗个澡，穿上你的三件套，然后随便做些什么打发一下时间，”在锁洞快含住锁舌时，门再一次打开，Reese的笑脸依旧，“还有套上你那件灰色的羊绒大衣，今天天气可有点儿冷，别忘了手机，晚上六点半我来接你吃晚餐。”

在那个黑色的高大身影彻底消失在门背后时，Finch只得承认Reese对他说的那些话使他依然不在状态，他发现自家特工确实有一种与生俱来的神秘感，还能把那些本来在自己手里掌控得稳稳当当的事儿弄得一团糟，这让Finch一方面感觉很没有安全感，可是那些本牵在自己手中现在散乱的线的另一端是Reese的这个事实又让他没来由地安心。Finch不习惯这样的自己，他甚至愿意把床头柜那盘依然香气四溢的早餐无情地塞进冰箱，躺回床上继续那个让他疼痛不已——也身心俱疲的梦。

Reese对自己说的那些话，Finch一直到坐上了Reese那辆保时捷的副驾驶时还在琢磨，他觉得一定是那个奇怪的梦扰乱了自己正常的思维，因为那些话怎样听都不对味儿。Finch甚至用自己制造出了TM的智商去研究那每一个柔软上扬的字母，结果只是更加——更加地困惑。

那天晚上的确很冷，Finch从餐厅里走出来时用力裹紧了大衣，他的手很凉，凉得他自己都觉得有点儿僵硬。Reese戴了一条深绿色的羊毛围巾，一成不变的黑色大衣和西服，他看起来倒是很暖和，Finch不知道自己为什么会这么想，今天发生的很多事儿都让他摸不着头脑，感觉不像以往那个冷静的沉着的自己。负责炒热气氛的人一直是Reese，他仿佛对这方面有着非凡的天分，几句不着调的戏弄总是能让两人之间淡漠的隔膜出现裂痕甚至于破裂，如果Bear在就会更加和谐些，做个不恰当的比喻，他们给人的感觉就像一个和谐的三口之家。

今天的Reese并不像平常那样俏皮话一句接着一句，他那种丝毫不怕自家小肚量老板克扣工钱放肆调戏的勇气似乎弱了不少，他走在Finch的前边一言不发，黑色的宽阔背影看起来有种陌生的孤寂。

Reese挑选的餐厅大门正好对着即将开始燃放烟花的桥边，中间隔着一条不算宽的马路，桥边已经密匝匝地围了一群人。Reese站在餐厅的门廊下头一动不动面目柔和，夜色把他过于坚毅的鼻梁线条柔化得软绵绵，像他醇厚悦耳的声线。Finch晚餐时在Reese的极力推荐下尝试了啤酒，大麦和一些他分辨不出来的谷物的味道在他的舌尖上开出一朵一朵的花。

Finch一瘸一拐地靠近了Reese，他抿着嘴唇弯了身子试图用自己的眼睛对上Reese深深的不见底的眼，静好的恬淡气息仿佛勾勒在他周身逆光的乳白色光晕，来来往往黄白不一的车灯光在Finch的眼镜上灵巧地滑了一跤，折射出毛茸茸的放射状光线落在Finch豆绿的眼底，他正想开口问Reese为什么站在这儿不往前走，头上落下的雨滴在一个完美的时刻替Reese解答了这个无关紧要的问题。Finch听得见自家特工在身边低低的闷在喉咙里的笑，那样的笑声使他听起来像一只奸计得逞的狐狸。


	3. The firework

此时两人挨得很近，Finch的手软软地礼貌地垂在身体两侧——也在前特工的左手边，两个人好像危险地落入了俗套，有些不知名的纠缠不清的东西在潜滋暗长，类似于爱情，又似乎更高。Reese很自然地拉起Finch的右手握在温热的手心，他的手比Finch的手整整大一圈，可以整个儿包裹住Finch冷得过分的手。Finch在他预料之中地吓了一跳，Finch猛地抽出自己的手惊恐地盯着Reese，今天新戴上的黑白条纹镜框的方框眼镜从鼻梁上滑落下来，坦率地露出那双圆圆的眼睛：

“你介意我问问你在干什么吗Mr.Reese？”他的语速很快。

“你的手很冷，Harold，你看起来也很冷。”Reese一本正经地回答着，同时又捉住了Finch有点儿慌乱不知道该往哪里放的右手，一起抄进了口袋里，“没人会看你的，Finch，你用不着害羞。”Reese的声音轻得像一个绵长优雅的吻，他另一只手灵巧地解下了脖子间围着的围巾，那围巾很长也很宽，看起来更像是一条披肩——它确实也能当做披肩来用，Reese把围巾密不透风地包在了Finch的脑袋上面，让自家小个子的老板从后面看起来活像一个阿拉伯国家严谨按照丈夫要求包裹自己的中年妇女。

“Mr.Reese！”Finch几乎是在尖叫了，Reese微微低下下巴对他笑了一下：“我们都没带伞，你会淋湿的，而且会感冒。”两个人一前一后地走向了桥边，小个子的脚步明显很慌乱并比起大个子来细碎得多，但是两个人始终没有分开——太远的距离。

Finch很想把头上的围巾掀开，而且他试了很多回都没办法把自己的手抽回来，Reese的口袋里其实很温暖，Reese的手也很温暖，那围巾同样也很温暖，并且闻起来相当好。Reese温柔的手正轻轻地摩挲着自己的手背，在靠近手腕的那一片，直到他觉得那儿的皮肤发烫发紧，他觉得现在自己一定得说些什么，于是Finch就那么做了：

“······你的围巾闻起来很好。”

“谢谢夸奖，那是我在你抽屉里随便找的一瓶，大概是古龙水。”

“看在上帝份上，为什么你能打开我的抽屉？哪一个抽屉？”

Reese深深地看了Finch一眼，没有回答他的问题，这时候烟花正好开始，深蓝色的光点合着一股浓浓的烟升腾起来，Reese的声音低低地，和那些惹人讨厌的烟雾一起飘过来，这时Reese的眼睛真的很好看，像一只大号的昼伏夜出的猞猁，蓝盈盈的玻璃珠子一样的眼睛，在Finch以为Reese要说些什么的时候，他确实那样做了：

“你猜。”

Finch沉默了，他转过头看面前暗绿色树枝作背景的烟火表演。这时候他很想引用一句俗气的话：人生如梦，又岂在朝朝暮暮。在遇到Reese之前，Finch就像盘古开天前的混沌个体。在自己无法拯救的一个又一个号码里消耗自己的生命。他以为自己的生活只有黑白灰的纯粹颜色，但和Reese相处一段时间后，他发现自己内心深处绰约而旖旎的暧昧和瑰丽。那些模糊含混的杂糅色彩昭示了他心中隐藏很久的阴湿。想想看，他甚至说出了：“让他们自己自相残杀去吧。”这样的话，Reese旁观了Finch从头到尾的剧烈蜕变，或许不仅是旁观，还参与其中。跟Reese接触一段时间后——哦其实并不需要——发现他很喧闹。热爱调侃，喜欢不失时机地展示他非凡的遣词天赋。在Reese看来Finch喜欢安静，思想总是神游在宇宙，可是Reese的心Finch始终看不穿，那张隐藏性极强的脸让Finch无法读到任何一点儿——哪怕是一丁点想法。

但是他想，面对Reese时那种怪异的心情，大概真的是爱。

Reese握着Finch的手，手里那只过于柔软，除了常年书写无名指和中指上一层薄薄的茧子外没有任何劳作或混生活的迹象的手摸起来感觉很好，他的眼前慢慢勾勒出模糊的轮廓，两个人谁也不是谁，却能和Reese心中某个此时只剩下乖戾冰冷的部分悄然契合，那些随着jassi一同归去的柔软部分此时微妙地归来了些许——或者全部。

面前的烟火正渐渐进入高潮的阶段，金色的绕着圈儿的火光带起一圈圈明黄的光圈，后继的紫色光影和着大片的烟雾喷射到了很高很高的高空，然后砰的一声爆开，亮起的却是白色的光，三个方位同时爆发的焰火把纽约的天空照得亮如白昼，大片大片的烟雾盘桓在天幕上方久久不散，五颜六色的焰火染成各种各样的颜色，那场面好像全纽约的弧光灯都打到了天上，又像是盖了一片若有若无的色彩缤纷的薄纱。

“你觉得好看吗？”Reese突兀地问，Finch托了托眼镜，绷着脸回答：

“一般，没什么出彩的地方。”

“那么，我们也可以走了，”烟花映照下的Reese眼睛出奇地亮，澄清的蓝绿色呈流沙般美妙温和的质感在他的瞳孔里流转，“要知道，这儿的空气质量可不太好。”

“好的，”Finch温和地回答，手指无声地卷上特工的，耳尖隐蔽地发红，“好的，Mr.Reese。”

FIN.


End file.
